The Merge
by Copper Boxer
Summary: After the Battles with the Dark Forest the clans are at peace, for now. they don't know but greater dangers come ahead and all 4 clans must merge together and become 1 forever. Can they settle their differences and become one clan to save all. Follow ALL 4 clans and see what awaits them.
1. Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader-Bramblestar

Deputy- Squirrelflight

Med. Cat- Jayfeather

Apprentice-Dewpaw

Warriors-Briarlight

Thornclaw

Birchfall

Whitewing

Berrynose

Apprentice-Amberpaw

Poppyfrost

Apprentice-Seedpaw

Lionblaze

Foxleap

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Icecloud

Toadstep

Apprentice-Lillypaw

Rosepetal

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Dovewing

Ivypool

Molespots

Cherrynose

Queens-

Cinderheart (lionblaze)

Kits-Featherkit

Ravenkit

Fallenkit

Hazeltail- expecting Thornclaws kits

Elders-

Dustpelt

Brackenfur

Sorreltail

Sandstorm

Shadowclan

Leader-Rowanstar

Deputy-Smokefoot

Med. Cat-Littlecloud

Apprentice-Mistpaw

Warriors-

Toadfoot

Crowfrost

Miniature

Ivytail

Ratscar

Snowbird

Olivenose

Apprentice-Dewpaw

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

Scorchfur

apprentice-Sparrowpaw

Tigerheart

Ferretclaw

Starlingwing

Stoatfoot

Queens-

Pinenose

Wingkit

Stripekit

Applefur

Mottlekit

Darkkit

Elders-

Tawnypelt

Oakfur

Windclan

Leader-Ashstar

Deputy-Crowfeather

Med. Cat- Kestrelflight

Warriors-

Weaselfur

Harespring

Leaftail

Emberfoot

Sagewhisker

Swallowtail

apprentice-Mintpaw

Sunstrike

apprentice-Lightningpaw

Whiskernose

Furzepelt

Boulderfur

Larkfeather

Crouchskip

Queens-

Heathertail

real kits

Greenkit

Rabbitkit

foster kits(Sunstrikes kits, she didn't have any milk)

Dearkit

Owlkit

Antkit

Pinekit

Elders-

Owlwhisker

Whitetail

Gorsetail

Riverclan

leader-Reedstar

deputy-Pebblefoot

med. cat-Willowshine

warriors-

Icewing

apprentice-Silverpaw

Duskfur

Robinwing

apprentice-Cloudpaw

Mallownose

Petalfur

Grasspelt

Hollowflight

apprentice-Podpaw

Troutstream

apprentice-Curlpaw

Mossyfoot

Rushtail

Heronflight

Queens-

Minnowtail

Waterkit

Vixenkit

Fishkit

Elders-

Greymist

Mintfur


	2. Prologue

A Warriors fanfiction

Prologue

"I don't know, Bluestar, are you sure?" A flame-pelted tom asked.

"Yes, Firestar, I am sure, the clans must become one, it is a prophecy written before time, this must happen." Bluestar told Firestar

"But the clans have always been divided, how can they just form one huge clan it is impossible!" A white colored tom told them

"It was not my decision I'm just the messenger, and we came together with the fight with BloodClan, the Great Journey, every full moon, the daylight gathering, the medicine cats all know each other, and we came together with th-the battle with the Dark Forest." It is not impossible, it must happen and it will, the clans have no idea that there are worst struggles to come." Bluestar said

"Can we visit the leaders and medicine cats and tell them, but tell them that it will be on their own that they come together and figure this all out?" asked a black she-cat with green eyes.

"I think that is a good idea, Hollyleaf, we should organize who the leaders and medicine cats would believe most." a beautiful grey she-cat told the other StarClan cats.

"Some of the warriors should get a visit as well so the leaders don't look crazy." Firestar said with a little bit of shyness in his voice.

"They said nothing against and I know most of you want to visit kin and friends that you recently lest so tragically." Bluestar said.

==========The Next Night==============================================================================

"Okay, so we know that I am visiting Bramblestar, Blackstar is visiting Rowanstar, Onestar is visiting Ashstar, Mistystar is visiting Reedstar, Yellowfang to Jayfeather, Flamepelt to Littlecloud, Barkface to Kestrelflight , Hollyleaf to Willowshine, Firestar to Sandstorm, Honeyfern to Berrynose, Leapool Crowfeather, Cinderpelt to Sorreltail, Greypool to Greymist, and the rest of you get the point." Blustar told the StarClan cats.

"Wait Blustar! I would like to come with Yellowfang to see Jayfeather. He would Listen t me I know it." Halfmoon came running up an said.

"Very well lets go." Blaustar said to the others.


	3. Chapter 1

ThunderClan

===========================Bramblestar's Pov===================================================

The clans are at peace and Toadspot is on guard the clan is full with Greenleaf prey. It had been a long day and I was going to bed, but first there was something to be done. After I had made Squirrelflight my deputy we still haven't been connected, as we once were, before she lied to me.

"Squirrelflight,"I called to her as she was walking into the warriors den.

"Yes, Bramblestar?" she said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I wanted to apologize for how I acted before, I miss you and I want you to forgive me." I said to her.

"Me forgive you! I never felt so badly at something I'd done, I miss you to if anything I should be apologizing to you." she said

"No, you already apologized to many times, I'm sorry." I said t her.

"Of coarse I forgive you Bramblestar, I love you." she told me.

"I love you to, I want things to go back the way they were before, this all happened." I said to her.

"I do to." she said with love in her eyes. "I'm going to go to bed no." she purred rubbing against me. Then she walked away into the warriors den. After watching her go I felt a rush of happiness and walked to my den so joyful I looked like a kit. I lay down in my nest and fell fast asleep

===============Bramblestar's Dream===========================================================

It was very warm, and the leaves were all green, but it did'nt look like ThunderClan. I knew this place, I'm in StarClan I began walking further until I saw a blue she-cat waiting for me. As I got closer I realized it was Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan before me and Firestar.

"Greetings Bluestar, is there something I can do?" I asked.

"Greetings I have come to warn you about a force, no cat could imagine an evil force, stronger than the Dark Forest." Bluestar said with a serious look.

"What can be worse than the Dark Forest?" I asked a little frightened, as son as the clans get done with the clans get done with the Dark Forest more trouble comes.

"I can't tell you but I can tell you what you need to do. The clans are at peace at the moment, but now you must all become one again to defeat this force but this time, forever." Bluestar said to me.

"But the clans have always been 4 how can they become 1 if , that's just impossible." I told her.

"Let me tell you something, in the very beginning there was only 1 clan. They started off here, they were forced to move, they then went to the mountains, and some cats left others didn't, the cats that left, ended up at the old forest, there they formed the first 5 clans, and in the mountains they formed the Tribe of Rushing Water." Bluestar told me.

"5, I thought there was only 4 clans?" I said to her.

"There once was 5 clans ThunderClan, WindClans , RiverClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan. SkyClan was driven out by the other 4 clans." Firestar, do you remember when he left when you guys were still at the old forest, he took Sandstorm?" Blustar asked me.

"Yes, why?" I told her.

"He left and reformed SkyClan, they are still thriving in there camp, far away from here." she told me, "You see the clans can become one."

"I will try and convince the clans." I told her.

"No need, other StarClan cats are visiting the leaders, medicine cats, and some warriors." Bluestar told me. Then she started to fade away and I woke up.

I walked out to the clearing and walked to the medicine cat den, Dewpaw and Jayfeather were still sleeping but it looked like Jayfeather was starting to wake up. He lifted up his head and and turned his head towards Bramblestar.

=======================================Jayfeathers Pov*================================================

"Bramblestar, I had a dream last night, Yellowfang and Halfmoon came and visited me. they said..." I said but was cut off by Bramblestars tail flicking.

"I know, I was visited by Bluestar and she said we have to bring the clans together. Other StarClan cats are visiting the other leaders, medicine cats, and clan warriors." Bramblestar said.

"What warriors do you think they are visiting?" I asked

"I don't know I guess we will wait and see." Bramblestar told me.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" Sandstorm yelled as she came running into the medicine cat den." I had a dream last night. Firestar visited me and said the clans need to become one!" Sandstorm told Bramblestar.

"We know Bluestar visited Bramblestar and Yellowfang and Halfmoon visited me." I told Sandstorm. "I'm going to go and wake up Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Ivypool." I told them walking away. Squirrelflight was organizing patrols and had told Ivypool to go and take a patrol to the RiverClan border and Dovewing on a hunting patrol.

"Hey Squirrelflight, I need Dovewing and Ivypool for something can you take someone else?" I asked her.

"Sure, then let's see, Dovewing Ivypool, come here Jayfeather needs you." Squirrelflight called them.

"Yea?" Ivypool asked.

"Come with me." I told them "Thanks, Squirrelflight."

"You're welcome." Squirrelflight said to me then walked away to get to other cats to do patrols.

"What's this about?" Dovewing asked as we walked into the medicine cat den.

"Dewpaw go and collect me some marigold we are low." I said to my apprentice.

"Okay Jayfeather!" Dewpaw said.

"Did you 2 have any weird dreams last night." I said after Dewpaw left.

"I didn't why?" Ivypool said

"Bramblecaw, Sandstorm, and I had a dream, starclan warriors visited us and said the clans need to form one clan forever to defeat the darkness that is to come and is worst then the Dark Forest." I told her.

"Well I didn't either but whatever it is I will do anything to defeat it, like I promised when I was made a warrior, I promise to protect the clan even at the cost of my life." Dovewing said.

"We have to figure out who else had this dream. Dovewing, Ivypool go ask around but be suttle." Brambleclaw told the two warriors.

"Okay." they said at the same time. Just then Berrynose came padding up.

"Bramblestar, Jayfeather can I talk to you in private." Berrynose said.

"I have a feeling you can say it in front of Sandstorm to." Bramblestar said.

"Okay, I guess it's about a dream, I was visited by H-Honeyfern." Berrynose began.

"We know, did she say the clans had to come together?" I asked.

"Yea, how did you know?" Berrynose asked looking confused.

"We had that dream to, but we were visited by different people." I explained.

"Oh, okay so now what do we do?" I don't know, I guess share it at the Gathering." Sandstorm said.


	4. Chapter 2

chapter 2

RiverClan

======================================Reedstar's Pov=================================================

It had been a good day in RiverClan, it was still weird getting used to all this leader stuff but it was getting easier. With my deputy, Greymist, setting up most patrols, it makes it a little easier but I still miss Mistystar. The clan was full and we have two new apprentices. I was going to bed.

=====================================Reedstar's Dream================================================

There was a big river, full of huge fish. This wasn't RiverClan territory but I knew this place. I start walking more. I see what looks like Mistystar, then I realize I'm in StarClan.

"Miststar!" I yell padding up to her at a fast pace. I rub my muzzle with hers.

"Hello Reedstar, I have something to tell you about the clans, they are in trouble, including RiverClan. worse than the Dark Forest, worst than BloodClan, worse than anything the clans have faced before, and this is serious. But, I can not tell you what it is." Mistystar told me with big eyes.

"How do we defeat something if we don't even know what it is, what do we do!" I said worried and surprised at the new news.

"Don't worry, I'm going to tell you what you need to do." she said to me. "Now listen to me. You're going to need to do something major, the other clans wil get this dream to, you need to merge the clans. They must all come together and become one forever." she said with a serious face, wiskers twitchimg as if she didn't like the idea.

"But, that will be impossible, where is there even a place for all the clans to live and meet the needs off each clan?" I asked her worried RiverClan would have to live somewhere with no river and all trees or moore.

"You will have to find that out yourself, good-bye my son." Mistystar said to me as she faded away. "I love you."

"Wait, Mistystar! Don't leave." I called to her, but she was already gone and I was left alone.

"Reedstar! Reedstar, wake up! I-I-I had a dream" a brown tom said as he saw my eyes open.

"What do you mean Hollowflight?" I asked the warrior.

"A-a-a-a spotted she-cat said we had to bring the clans together and there was great danger to come!" Hollowflight said.

"A spotted she-cat? Be more specific." I asked him.

"She was golden with black spots." he said. "She was from StarClan."

"Leapardstar, she was the leader before me and Mistystar. Don't worry, I had the dream to but Mistystar visited me, I wonder if anyone else had the dream? Hollowflight, go find out if any other warriors had this dream." I told Hollowflight.

"Okay, I will." Holowflight said with a serious look on his face, clearly still trying to prove himself for training in the Dark Forest.

I padded outside to see if Pebblefoot was awake so he could take a patrol to the ShadowClan border and have Icewing take out a hunting patrol. I saw him talking to Duskfur and so I padded over to him.

"Pebblefoot take three warriors to the ShadowClan border to renew scentmarkers and don't cause trouble." I told him.

"Okay Reedstar, I'll take Mossyfoot and Hollowflight, and..." he said to me.

"Don't taken Hollowflight I have another job for Hollowflight, take Troutstream, and Curlpaw." I told him.

"Okay." He said as he walked toward Mossyfoot. After that, I walked over to where Hollowflight was talking to Greymist.

"Hollowflight, come here." I said to the strong brown warrior. He said good-bye to the elder and walked over to me.

"Greymist said that she had the same dream and a old she-cat named Greypool visited her and said that the other clans know about this and had dreams to. " Hollowflight told me.

"Greypool was Mistystar's foster mother and I have a job for you."i told him "I need you to pass through WindClan and go to ThunderClan and talk to Bramblestar about all this clans coming together."

"Okay, I will but what if I run into a WindClan patrol?" He asked sounding worried.

"Just say you're going to ThunderClan, and DON'T cause trouble, okay?" I told him.

"Okay" He said walking towards the entrance. Okay now that, that is done I have to go find Icewing so she can take a hunting patrol.

=======================================Hollowflights Pov================================================

I was almost to the WindClan border. When I got to the border I didn't smell a patrol so I walked over the scent markers and started toward ThunderClan territory, keeping within a fox length of the lake so I wouldn't be called a trespasser. Just then a rabbit raced by and I smelt a patrol. I knew a patrol would be close because of the rabbit but I kept walking, but if I got out of here before they saw me they would acuse RiverClan of prey stealing and trespassing. I had to stop. As soon as I came to a halt I saw the WindClan warriors, Sedgewisker, Swallowtail, Suntrike, and a light grey she-cat and a darker grey tom, they reminded me of Mistystar and Stonefur.

"Intruder!" called the dark grey tom as he rushed up to me.

"Stop Lightningpaw!" Sunstrike yelled at the tom and he came to a stop but eyeballed me like a juicy piece of prey.

"Hollowflight what are you doing on OUR side of the border?" Sedewisker spat.

"Don't worry I'm not here to steal prey, I am within a fox length of the lake and Reedwisker has sent me to talk to Bramblestar." I told the older warrior.

"I am NOT buying it, why is Reedstar sending YOU to Bramblestar." he spat.

"That is between me and Bramblestar, now can I go on my way." Isaid to Sunskrike.

"No!" yelled the apprentice named Lightningpaw and he sprung at me, I didn't want to hurt the young apprentice so I kept my claws sheathed, but he didn't he took slashes at my nose and I tried to block them, I could not just run away so I pushed him off of me and sat up hoping the WindClan warriors would stop him.

"Enough Lightningpaw, go back to camp and you are on elder duty for a week!" Sedgewisker said. "If that is alright with Sunstrike."

"Of coarse, well go!" she said to Lightningpaw at the end.

"For attacking this, this weak little warrior!" he said with innocent eyes. "He didn't even hurt me!" he spat at the end

"Go!, He is not a weak warrior, he was very helpful with the battle with the Dark Forest." Sunstrike yelled at the apprentice as he walked away grumbling under his breathe.

"Thank you for not hurting him and I'm sorry it even happened, but just in case can we escort you to the border? asked Sedewisker.

"Yes, than you." I told her. We walked until we got to the ThunderClan border.

"I should wait here because I need to go to the camp, thank you again." I told the she-cats.

"You guys go back I will wait here, for a patrol" Sedgewisker said to the others.

"Okay." Swallowtail said leading the way back to camp.

Pretty soon we saw a patrol, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Cherrynose, and Lillypaw came up to the border, Lillypaw had a mouse in her jaws, it was a hunting patrol.

"Hello Toadstep." I said to the black and white warrior.

"Well I'll be going now." Sedgewisker said to me.

"What are you doing here Hollowflight?" Rosepetal asked.

"Reedstar has sent me to talk to Bramblestar." I told the beautiful she-cat.

"Very well, come with us." Toadstep told me, as they walked away I followed in silence the whole way to the camp.

We entered the camp and Toadstep left to the Medicine cat den. When he came out, Bramblestorm flicked his tail towards his den.

We walked into his den and he said, "What do you need Hollowflight is there something wrong?"

"No, sort of I, Reedstar and I were wondering if you or anyone had any dreams last night?" I asked the leader.

"StarClan dreams about the clans merging?" he asked.

"Yes! So you did have a dream." I said.

"Wait here, some of my other warriors had drams to." he said as he left.

He returned with Sanstorm, Berrynose, Jayfeather, and Sorreltail. 

** Well Hello Everybody, I'm Copper Boxer as you know. I would like to thank everyone who read my story and be sure to leave a review so I can take your advice and make my story better and if I should continue. Also I will be adding a little extra about my story and have the kits in the camp pretend that they have their own clan and it will be funny so remember to read that in the future. Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 3

**.SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 3 OF THE MERGE :)**

Chapter 3

Windclan

=============================Ashstar's Pov*=========================================

I went to find Crowfeather, he hasn't been himself since Leafpool died. I saw him staring at the sky, i padded up to him and sat down.

"Hello Crowfeather, did you tell harespring to take a patrol to the thunderclan border?" i asked hopefully getting his mind off Leafpool.

"Uh huh," he said without even looking at me.

"Crowfeather you have to stop mourning, she from a different clan, was a medicine cat, you should be mourning your _mate_." i told him. He then looked at me.

"What would _you _know, i never loved Nightcloud i was just hurt that Leafpool didn't choose me. I knew she loved me and i always loved her. Now she is gone and so is the rest of me that was left, you dont get it, Feathertail, she gave up her life for me, that started the pain, then i met Leafpool, i was so happy with her, when she left me that destroyed part of me, and now she is dead, i am dead." Crowfeather said as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Crowfeather..." i started to say but he cut me off again.

"She had MY kits, now one is dead, Hollyleaf, the one they just got back, the one that looked most like me." he said "Do you know what that is like!" at that I just stared at him. "Oh yeah, i'm sorry." Crowfeather said staring at the ground.

"Crowfeather I know you're upset but, you have to get over it, I did with your siblings, it still hurts but I carry on, you know she would have wanted you to too." I told him then I walked to my den to go to sleep.

============================Crowfeather's Pov*=======================================

I don't know if Ashstar was right or not, I don't think I will ever move on, I am dead inside. it was later so I went to the warriors den.

============================Crowfeather's Dream======================================

I was walking through a beautiful forest leaves were green, and trees were tall. Why would I be here, I live in Windclan, this is where...Leafpool would live, I broke into a run, the trees were clearing up and I saw, a light brown she-cat, the white paws, and chest, just like...Leafpool. As I came closer the she-cat started walking closer and I realized it **WAS **Leafpool!

"Leafpool!" I yelled as I reached her. "Leafpool, I miss you, I want you to know I love you and never stopped."

"Don't worry about that now my love," after she said that a black she-cat stepped out from behind and Leafpool turned around.

"Hollyleaf! What are you doing here you are supposed to be in Willowshine's dream." Leafpool told her.

"Willowshine believed me right away, listened very carefully and I wanted to see if you were still here, so I walked over because I wanted to be here as well." Hollyleaf told Leafpool.

"Very well, Hollyleaf come over here. Now Crowfeather I have come for a reason, you must understand that I cant come back to life, move on, there is more important dangerous things to come, more dangerous then the Dark Forest, all clans MUST come together, for ever, to defeat this, one break, that is what the force looks for, it will come and DESTROY the clans you must be strong my love." Leafpool said with sadness in her eyes.

"The clans come together, FOREVER, that is impossible, but..." He started to protest but then looked at his TRUE loves eyes and saw hope, sadness, and admiration, she truly is counting on me and I will do this for her, and my daughter. "Ok, I understand I will do this for you two." I said looking from Leafpool to Hollyleaf.

"Me too, you don't hate me?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Of course my daughter, I am sorry of how I acted in the clans, I was just hurt but that is in the past, well if this is what I have to do then I will." I told them both." Love you." I said to Leafpool.

"I Love you too, my love." Leafpool said. Then she walked closer to Crowfeather, rubbed her pelt with his and brushed muzzles, then she started to fade away.

"Good-bye, I love you too Crowfeather." Hollyleaf said as she to startee to fade away. Crowfeather was left alone. Then he started to wake up to someone jabbing him in his side.

"Crowfeather wake up..." said a she-cats voice. When he opened his eyes he saw it was Ashstar!

"Ashstar is there a problem!" I asked her.

"No Crowfeather the clan is safe but I need to talk to you, NOW!" Ashstar said. I was starteled at the last word and got up quickly and followed her to her den.

"What is this about!" I asked.

"Go get Kestrelflight," she said with an urgent tone. I walked out of the den to see the medicine cat was already rushing to the leaders den.

"Kestrelflight, Ashstar needs you." I told him.

"I know, come on." he told me as he rushed past me into the den.

"I had a dream from StarClan, Onestar visited me and said.." Ashstar started to say but I cut her off.

"I know Ashstar, Leafpool visited me and said the clans must merge." I told her.

"Leafpool?" Ashstar said to me.

"Yes Leafpool and Hollyleaf." I told her.

"Okay anyway, did you have a dream last night Kestrelflight?"

"Yes Ashstar, Barkface came to me and I had the same dream, what are we going to do about this?" Kestrelflight said

"We are going to merge the clans, what else?" I told the medicine cat and leader.

"Crowfeather, it's impossible we can't bring the clans together." Ashstar said to me.

"No it isn't, I promised Leafpool, I won't break that promise." I told the two cats sternly.

"Crowfeather, the clans have been 4 forever."

"But you have to believe Onestar, and you have to believe Barkface, if you don't take it up at the Gathering in 2 days the I will." I said as I walked out.

"Crowfeather wait!" I heard Kestrelflight call and I walked back in the den.

"I believe Barkface, go find if any other cats had the same dream." Kestrelflight told me.

"And I believe Onestar." Ashstar said. I walked out of the den and went to search if any other cats had a dream last night.

It was sunhigh and Sunstrike, Sedgewisker, Swallowtail, and Mintpaw came back from a huntingpaw without Lightningpaw.

"Where is Lightningpaw?" I asked Sunstrike.

"I sent him back to camp to clean out the elders den, he will be on elders duty for a week, he will not attend the Gathering and he is to stay out of patrols near RiverClan border." Sunstrike told me.

"What did he do?" I asked the bristling she-cat.

"He attacked Hollowflight, luckly Hollowflight kept claws sheathed and didn't fight back, he was within a fox-length of the border and was on his way to ThunderClan to talk to Bramblestar." she told me.

"Alright we must stay out of their business. Sunstrike did you have any weird dreams last night?" I asked the warrior.

"No, but Sedgewisker said something about a dream, you should go talk to her about it." she suggested and walked away to the elders den, probably to scold Lightningpaw some more. I saw Sedgewisker talking to Furzepelt and I walked over to them.

"Hey Sedgewisker can I talk to you for a second." I asked the light brown tabby she-cat.

"Of course Crowfeather," she said getting up and following me by Ashstars den. "What is it."

"Did you have any dreams last night?" I asked her.

She hesitated at first but then said, "Yes, Rippletail visited me, from RiverClan."

"Rippletail, why would he visit _you?" I asked _confused.

"We had a good friendship when we traveled to get the lake back during the drought." she explained.

"Well anyway, what did he say?" I asked.

"H-he said we needed to bring the clans together, forever " she said to me.

"Come with me," I told Sedgewisker as I led her into Ashstar's den.

It was twilight and we found out that Harespring and Leaftail also had the same dream. They were all in Ashstar's den and were discussing what to do about the dreams.

"What should we do?" asked Harespring.

"We should just wait and bring it up at the Gathering it is tomorrow night after all." said Leaftail.

"Yea, that's a good idea well you all should get some sleep, except for Crowfeather, I want you to take a night patrol to RiverClan border." Ashstar said.

"Okay Ashstar i'll take Wiskernose and Boulderfur." I said walking out of the den with the rest of the cats.

**Okay so thank you all for reading and please review so I can make my story better and like I said in the last chapter I would start writing an extra at the end of each chapter so without further a do here is kit camp, WindClan.**

**Allegiances for kit camp.**

**Leader: Greenstar (Greenkit)**

**Deputy: Rabbitwind (Rabbitkit)**

**Medicine cat: Deerclaw (Deerkit)**

**warriors**

**Anttail (Antkit)**

**Owlpelt (Owlkit)**

**Pinenose (Pinekit)**

**Greenstar stood on top of the Tallrock (the lowest rock on the Tallrock)and let out the call for a meeting.**

**"Let all the cats old enough to run on the moore join me...umph." Greenstar said as she fell off the rock after tripping on her own tail. She got up and smelt something, mousebile! "who is responsible for this!" the little tan kit or 'big strong leader' said pointing to the foul smelling stuff with her tail.**

**"Sorry Greenstar, i dont know how that mousebile got there." said Deerclaw.**

**"Anyway what i was saying was," she said getting back up on the rock, "Let all the cats o;d enough to run on the moore come and join beneath the tallrock for a clan meeting, i would like owlpaw to come up here. Your mentor Pinenose said you are ready to become a warrior, please step foward." she said as the black tom stepped forward.**

**"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"**

**"I do"**

**"Then i call upon my warrior anscestors to look down on this apprentice to become a full WindClan warrior. From this moment forward you will be known as Owlpelt."**

**"Owlpelt! Owlpelt!" chanted the little clan.**

**"Kits time for bed my little warriors!" came a voice from inside the nursery. It was Heathertail, Greenkit and Rabbitkits mother.**

**"But Heathertail! I just became a warrior! What does Sunstrike say." said Owlkit.**

**"Sunstrike says come in now or you will using that mousebile on the elders." Said Sunstrike who just came out of the nursery.**

**"Fine, but next time i'll put up a fight."Owlkit meowed**

**So yeah that was kit camo just the beggining tho so the next ones will be better but yea i didnt know what direction to go in so im just gonna type a bit.**

** im recommending (if that is how u spell it) Bullet by hollywood undead as a song to listen to this chapter and next chapter it will be a different one but yea, make sure to leave a review and fav. this story and Zoop! im out bye.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**okay guys, 253 total views and and only 8 reviews. I think we can do better. So remember to read to the bottom and leave a review (even if you dont like leave your opinion).**

**So as i stated last chapter I will be leaving a song to listen to while writing or reading and this chapter it's Monster meg and dia dubstep remix or just the regular song :)**

**OKAY people that isn't the last thing on the agenda! I now have a poll on profile page and let me tell you! Vote NOW! I mean people i am at a lose i can't figure my little problem without your help! AND! that isn't all ( i sound like a car sells man T_T) you will have too look at the poll to find out what this awesome-ness is all about! BOO YAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**I Not DONE!...After this i swear i will stop ranting. Promise...Okay so i was thinking last night at the wii hours and thought WHAT THE! I forgot to tell you people that if you have any questions about the cats or what not to ask me and i will put the answers at the top of the next chapter. There rant done.**

**OOPS I LIED! You know i would i like to talk. Also I will be updating my profile it is not very good right now but soon you will know more about me and why i will write some of the stuff in this story so without further a do here is chapter ****4**

Shadowclan

Tawnypelts POV

* * *

I was running through a forest, it wasn't ShadowClan territory, and I could tell it wasn't the other clans either, yet I knew this place, then in fast instant I knew where I was. I hadn't been here since I was a young apprentice. I was in the old forest, Thunderclan's old forest. I ran towards the camp entrance, feeling like that young apprentice again from so long ago. When I burst through the bramble thicket all my memories with my old clan, my brother, my mother flooded back. I walked around then, when I looked up at high rock I saw her, Goldenflower, my mother.

"Goldenflower, what are you doing here!?" I said probably sounding like a kit.

"I have a message for you." she said with some amusement in her meow.

"Another prophecy? if you haven't notice I am to old to be traveling."

"No, my beloved, the future of the clans rest in your paws, this is serious, you must tell Rowanstar this, he will get a dream to but you must convince the clans to form together, for there is great danger to come. The clans must become one clan, forever."

"Okay I will do my best, anything for the clans and my clan. I will tell Rowanstar, I trust this is what we have to do."

"Thank you Tawnypelt, I love you"

"I love you to" I said as she started to fade away, everything started to fade away to darkness.

I opened my eyes to see the elders den. It looks as if the dawn patrol left already. I get up and walk out of the elders den, Smokefoot was organizing a hunting patrol.

"Good morning, Tawnypelt" said a squeaky little voice. I turned around to see Wingkit and Stripekit, Pinenoses kits.

"Good morning little ones."

"Can you tell us a story?" asked Stripekit.

"I'm sorry but I have to talk to see Rowanstar, when I get back I get back I will, okay?"

"Okay." said Wingkit and I walked over to Rowanstars den and peeked in.

"Rowanstar?" i asked.

"Tawnypelt, come in, what do you need?" he asked

"I had a-a dream last night, my mother, Goldenflower of Thunderclan came to me and said the clans must come together and become one to defeat a great danger." i explained the whole dream to him and he said he had a dream to, he hoped it wasn't true after all, the Dark Forest wasn't that long ago. Blackstar came to him in his dream.

"Go get Littlecloud, he must have had a dream about this." Rowanstar told me and I padded out of his den to the medicine cat den.

"Littlecloud?" I said as I walked into the medicine cat den.

"Tawnypelt, what can I do for you?" The old medicine cat asked.

"Rowanstar needs to talk with you in his den."

"Okay, I was expecting this." He said walking out of the den. I watch him pad towards Rowanstar's in shock that he knew what it was about, I then follow him into my mates den.

When I walk in I hear the two toms talking, "What do you think we should do?" Rowanstar said.

"I think we should call a meeting with all the clans, today, like long ago when we had the daylight gathering." Littlecloud suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." I said remembering the daylight gathering.

"Rowanstar?" I heard a familiar voice say at the entrance of the den.

"Tigerheart! What can I do for you." Rowanstar asked our son.

"I-I had a dream last night. I d-don't know what really to do about it." he said nervously.

"Did a cat from Starclan come to you last night, talking about a great evil danger?" Littlecloud asked.

His eyes lit up in shock, obviously he had the same dream. "Yes! Did you guys have a dream too?!"

"Yes all three of us. I was visited by Goldenflower my mother from Thunderclan, Littlecloud had a dream from Flametail, and Rowanstar was visited by Blackstar."

"We have decided to call a daylight gathering. who visited you Tigerheart?" Littlecloud asked.

"Some Thunderclan cat named Swiftpaw, he said we were kin." Tigerheart said.

" Oh okay, Tigerheart go and see if any other clanmates had this dream." Rowanstar said to him.

"Okay I will find out." he said and walked toward Applefur.

I turned my attention back to Rowanstar and Littlecloud. "So who are we sending to the clans to invite them to the daylight gathering?" i ask and before anyone can say anything Tigerheart comes rushing back into the den with Applefur, that was fast.

"Applefur is the only other one who had the dream." Tigerheart told us.

"Applefur who came to you in this dream?" i asked her.

"Tallpoppy." the she-cat told me.

"Okay, now we have to figure out who will be going to the clans." I said again.

"I will go to Thunderclan, Tigerheart you go to Windclan, Applefur you go to Riverclan." Rowanstar said.

"Rowanstar you have to much to do here, i will go to Thunderclan its not that far and Bramblestar is my brother." I told him.

"Fine, Tawnypelt you can go to Thunderclan." He said

"I wasn't asking." she said as she walked out of the den with Applefur and Tigerheart following.

"Are you going to let her say that?" I heard Littlecloud say.

"Yes! I have learned not to talk back to Tawnypelt or she will claw your ears off leader or not I'm scared of her." Rowanstar said to him.


	7. Chapter 5

** peoples it is Copper Boxer here I am starting this the same day I finished chapter 4 and hopefully I will get done soon maybe even tonight soooo, YUP**

** Well sorry for no kit clan last chapter I kinda didn't like the idea anymore so I will be doing a warriors spoof after each chapter hope you like it. **

** I don't have much to say now except please review tell me what you think and yep im done..**

** muah haha jk I am never done ranting so that's not it 56 reads in 3 hours wow thanks hope you liked the last chapter and hope you will like this one.**

** oh but im not done please vote on my poll I don't know if it is a good idea but I will say it now. how do u guys feel about Scourge coming/entering the merge awesome/crazy idea right right yep it is.**

** nope not done yet music I listened to while writing chapter 4 was three days grace gone forever last resort papa roach and fancy iggy azalea. different mix right there I guess but hey im weird.**

** And at the bottom I will also answer any question u guys asked in the reviews so ask away and I will answer your fabulous question and here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy :) :3 :D One more thing, so sorry for being soooooooo long since I updated, I had writers block, also I was grounded so here enjoy!**

* * *

Thunderclan

Tawnypelt's pov

I was waiting by the Thunderclan border waiting for a patrol. I then heard rustling and heard voices.

"I smell Shadowclan, if those mangy crow food eating fox hearts are trespassing I will shred them!" Ouch that hurt.

"Easy Snowpaw you will not do a thing without a provocation and command." I heard Foxleap say as the patrol emerge into the open.

"Grrr... hissss Shadowclan!" a white apprentice, im guessing Snowpaw , spat.

"Snowpaw be quiet! Tawnypelt what can we do for you?" Cherrynose asked.

"I have come to talk to Bramblestar." I told her.

"Very well follow us" she said turning around and flicking her tail telling me to follow.

When we got to the camp I saw Sorreltail sharing tongues with Brackenfur next to the elders den and Lionblaze sharing tongues with Dovewing and Cinderheart and so on and so forth.

"I think Bramblestar is in his den follow me." She said walking to the highrock.

"Bramblestar?" Cherrynose asked peering into the den.

"Yes, Chrerrynose what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Tawnypelt has come to speak with you." Cherrynose told Bramblestar.

Bramblestar looked shocked that I was here, "Come in." He said and I padded into my brothers den.

"I have an important message from Rowanstar." I told him as I sat next to him.

"Okay go on." He said.

"Rowanstar, Applefur, Tigerheart, and I had a dream from Starclan..." I said and then I explained everything that had happened earlier that day. ",and now Rowanstar wants to call a daylight gathering today at sunhigh."

"Riverclan and Thunderclan have both had dreams about this as well." he said deep in thought.

"Bramblestar, will you come to the daylight gathering to talk about this with the other clans?" I asked him snapping him out of thought.

"Yes, I will bring Thunderclan to to the gathering. Follow me." he said padding out of the den.  
"Cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar announced and then cats started to gather beneath the rock. "Cats of Thunderclan Shadowclan has invited the clans to a daylight gathering at sunhigh and we will be going there is important news to be discussed and it is better to figure out now than later." Murmurs arose from the cats.

"What is this all about Bramblestar!?" Icecloud yowled out. Yowls of questions erupted from the clan in confusion and curiosity.

"Enough, you all will find out soon enough." He said and hopped off the highrock and flicked his tail showing I should follow, I did. We walked over to where Sorreltail and Sandstorm were sitting.  
"Sorreltail go and get Jayfeather and Berrynose." Bramblestar told the elder and she walked away.

"Sandstorm, Shadowclan and Riverclan have also had dreams so obviously so has Windclan, we must fight together you will be going to the gathering." Bramblestar told her as Berrynose, Jayfeather, and Sorreltail came over. "You three will also be attending the gathering. It is almost sunhigh I will announce who else is coming." Bramblestar said and padded off before anyone could say anything. He hopped onto the highrock once again and cats were already gathering beneath it.

"I will now announce who will be going to the gathering, Sandstorm, Berrynose, Amberpaw, Jayfeather, Dewpaw, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, Cherrynose, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Dovewing, and Blossomfall. Everyone I just called follow me, Bumblestripe you are in charge while we are gone." he said and padded over to the entrance of camp, I followed as did the other cats.

"I will head back to Shadowclan now I guess." I said to my brother.

"Dovewing escort her to the border." Bramblestar said to the beautiful gray she-cat.

"Okay Bramblestar, come on Tawnypelt!" she said excitedly. She walked out of the camp and headed to the Shadowclan border, I followed.

Time skip...:p to Shadowclan border..

* * *

"By Dovewing." I said and walked into Shadowclan territory in the direction to camp. When I got to camp I walked to Rowanstar's den.

"Rowanstar?" I called.

"Tawnypelt? Come in." he said. How did it go?"

"Thunderclan is on their way to the gathering, they had the same dreams." I told him.

"Well then I will announce the cats who will be going to the gathering." he said walking out of the den towards the high branch. "Cats of Shadowclan, gather beneath the high branch for a clan meeting!" But cats were already coming towards him before he finished his sentence. "We will be going to a gathering right now, so the cats who are coming will be, Tawnypelt, Tigerheart, Applefur, Littlecloud, Mistpaw, Crowfrost, Ivytail, Olivenose, Dewpaw, Scorchfur, Sparrowpaw, Stoatfoot, and Ratscar. Let's go!"

* * *

WARRIORS SPOOF! Yaaaaayyyyyy!

-Boooooo!

-No one asked you, Snowpaw!

-God, apprentices are sooo annoying, anyway here I am, Copper Boxer, no im not dead!

-heyyyy!

-right sorry leafppol.

\- That's what I thought, Mmhph

-Anyway, again, I thought it would be a good idea to have some of the warriors talk to you, here we go, first I want Jayfeather to talk you

-Snore snore grrr... zzzzzzzz...stick, stick, Briarlight.

-Jayfeather! GET UPPPP!

-AHHHHHHHH!

-Thanks Dewpaw, I would've never got him up

-no problem:) ;)

-Why did you wake me up I was having a very nice dream!

-"Stick, oohh precios stick, wait Briarlight I love youuu..." Yea sounds like a nice dream

-...-.-

-awww your blushing!

-Am not, shut up, anyway why am I up

-Because you have to talk to the readers..

-bout what

-anything

-ok,... ok so...lets talk about stick! I love stick, but I killed stick, ohhh stick,whyyyyyyyyy

-*clears throat*

-Ohh hi Briarlight..hehe

*awkward staring*

-whatever

-Briarlight come back...!

-why...

-...idk...

*more awkaward staring*

-I LOVE YOU!

\- wha...

-What who said tht not me im a medicine cat medicine cats don't love she-cats, nvm, uhhhhh -.-

-ok how about Squirrelflight says something...

-Waffles! I mean Ashfurrrrr... ur or I mean Bramblestar. sorry im a ginger..

-nevermind how about-

-hey ppls! im awesome and I get alllll the girls boo yah

-Get out of here Longtail, where was I oh yea-

-Ivypool!

-What Hawkfrost!

-I need to talk to the readers and you need to as well...

-Ok?

-Well I am in love with you, I am sorry for everything I have done!

-OHHH HAIL TO THE NOO, BISH Ivypool is mine stay back!

-Foxleap, No she isn't I love her!

-So do I she is my mate!

-hiss grrrr... yowl *they lunge at each other*

-STOP!

*they break apart*

-Hawkfrost...I love you to! But I also hate you, you killed Hollyleaf. and Foxleap is sooo much hotter than you!

\- ummm I think that is enough for this time see you next chapter for WARRIORS SPOOF!

-BOOOOO!

-Shut up Snowpaw, God go clean yellowfangs nest!

-*GULP* oh no!


End file.
